When I said I Do
by Alyondria
Summary: Tsunade has a problem the village needs more future shinobi, so she gives some of her shinobi a mission, get married and have lots of babies, when she matches them up things get interesting. Mature Graphic Content & Crack Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_**When I said I Do**_

_**A/N This may seem chaotic at times but please hang in there until the end, I tried not to make the characters to OOC. **_

_**Hope you like the fact that all chapters are named for country songs some are pretty goofy and you don't even have to like country music to laugh at them.**_

_**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**_

_**Chapter 1**__**Oh! Alcohol**_

What do you get when you mix alcohol and problem solving. Trouble, that's what you get. Lady Tsunade, current Hokage to Konoha, Villiage Hidden in the Leaves, had a problem. She had spent weeks trying to decide, yet when did she have her epiphany? Late on the night she stayed to look over the problem, with a couple of bottles of sake and fellow sanin, Jiraiya, of course. _**"I don't know what to do, there's no way around it. In ten to twelve years the supply of marriagable shinobi will be at dangerously low levels, we've just lost too many good people, jonin. And there were some clans in danger of actually dying out. They had to enlarge their numbers, if one died on a mission there could literally be an end to a clan. Thanks to the treaty we now have with Suna, we need to take this time to regroup, and well, frankly repopulate our fighting forces, we have loads of civilians but it's the clans who make up our fighters who must work to enlarge their numbers." **_

Tsunade took a huge swig from her cup and turned to Jiraiya. He was smiling, that pervy brain of his obviously going into overlode. _"__**Well... you have the power... just tell them to start making babies!" **_he said, rubbing his hands together, he pictured the fun making babies could be. Tsunade looked at him with shock, _**"That won't work you dobe!"**_ Running her fingers through her hair she sighed heavily, _"__**Hell, I wish it was that easy." **_Suddenly the busty blonde standing up to walk in very unsteady circles began talking to herself. _"__**Wait...yeah that could work,...just some of the main clan jonin of course...yes! Mixed with our younger most promising kunoichis. Maybe even Sasuke later after he regains some trust. It could really work!"**_With this last she hit the desk so hard it broke into two pieces, and without even noticing she turned to plop back into her chair and pick up a pen, she started tapping it against her lips, and she said, _"__**now who should go with who?"**_

Jiraiya, thinking she was going with his idea, started getting excited, with a drop of blood slowly dripping from his left nostril, he yelled, _**"Alright Villiage orgy, sign me up!" **_his eyes glazing with visions of beautiful women offering to bare his children. Suddenly he fell from his chair, Tsunade moved, from where she had just hit him in the back of the head, to say, _**"You Teme, they will be arranged marriages we need to build the clans not have a freaking babyboom."**_Jiraiya still rubbing his head, whined, _**"Marriage, count me out I'm not the settling kind, can't be stingy with all this sexy to spread, you know!"**_He was straightening his robes and strutting around like a stud, turning to smile at her. _"__**You're the first on the list moron, your 'tadpoles' aren't getting any younger, now I just have to think of someone who can keep you in line."**_Jiraiya with a look of pure horror on his face looked at her and stumbling across the room managed to find the door, only to run out yelling, _"__**Woman you have lost your mind, you're crazy!"**_Tsunade calmly reached down to pick up some paper off the floor and thought, 'crazy, huh?' with an evil grin she laughed, in a way that, if the Toad Sage had heard her, it would of given him chills. _**"Oh she's perfect. not to young, but definitely capable of keeping him in line!" **_she started a list that would change the lives of many. Yes alcohol was involved with the problem solving, but would it cause problems of it's own? 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer; I don't own anything but a goofy personality.**_

_**Chapter 2**_ _**My Woman, My Woman, My Wife**_

Tsunade held the list she had finished last night, there was no time like the present so she had summoned all involved to make her announcement. Of course there would be arguements but it had just had to be done time was a commodity that was slipping away. She heard the voices as the first arrivals could be heard coming down the hall, 'it's now or never' she thought, taking a deep breath.

The group looked around each one curious as to the strange gathering, if this was a mission the team was sure mixed strangely. Each one had received notice to be here this morning, for what exactly wasn't specified. There were jonin, chunin, and even a few medical-nin. Tsunade waited until all had squeezed in to start her announcement, each one trying to deal with there thoughts.

Kakashi was feeling nervous, he didn't know why but he felt the need to run and hide, he usually listened to this feeling but he couldn't leave without causing some serious trouble. He knew whatever it was he wasn't going to like it.

Genma was scoping the kunoichi, several were a little on the young side, but hey he was equal opportuniy kind of man, and unless this was a mission, which with this group seemed unlikely, he was going to need company tonight. Maybe getting up this early wouldn't be so bad after all thought the night owl.

Ebisu couldn't believe he had been summoned with this group there had to some kind of error, after all they all seemed fairly ordinary, with the exception of Lady Hinata, these people probably didn't know not to eat with there elbows on the table. He hoped this wouldn't take long. He had much more important matters to attend to then sit around with common ninja.

Gai who couldn't wait to hear what their illustrious leader had to say, was thinking of what exercises he could pack into his afternoon and which ones would be cut due to this youthful endeavor of the Hokages. Ah the Lady Tsunade was still waiting were there more to arrive.

Iruka hoped this was important, his class was losing a really important lesson on taijutsu, but it sure wouldn't hurt for them to work on their transformation jutsu today. He felt like the low man here, several were jonin and this looked odd, maybe the Hokage was just needing some help with the upcomeing festival. Well he would find out soon, and with that he looked over to notice that Sakura, Ino and Hinata were sitting nearby, he smiled at them and thought, how much they had all grown. 'I'm getting old' he thought, I'll have **their** kids running around soon.

Anko looked up, 'well this sucked', Tsunade needed to get the lead out, she didn't mind work but sitting around wasn't her cup of sake. And what was up with this group even that prig Ebisu was here. Not that he didn't do a good job, he just always made here want to kill him before they got back. Well she would rather work with a perv like Genma or Kakashi then him, hell even Jiraiya had his entertaining moments.

Hinata was nervous, she was happy to see Sakura, and Tenten, even Ino, but there were so many men here and what could she do to help. The shy girl took a deep breath, whatever it was she could do this, she was ready, her work at the hospital had given her alot of confidence, especially one on one it was only when she was the spotlight, or crowds which made her nervous now, she saw Kakashi wave, and smiled elbowing Sakura, blushing she nodded toward the girls former sensei to show her he was here.

Sakura felt the nudge and looked up at Hinata, she saw the shy girl nod over behind her and looked up to see a grinning Kakashi, well his eye was grinning, did that make sense. She gave a wave and smile of her own, his friendly rival seeing her gave her a smile and his trade mark thumbs up. Sakura who had been distracted with the fatigue of just coming off the nightshift, couldn't help but grin. Gai and Lee maybe strange, but you just could help but smile around them.

Ino couldn't help but think they had been here forever, she was really needed this morning they had a flower shipment coming in around 10 and that was only an hour from now. 'Well, atleast there was some eye-candy here', Genma, Kakashi, even Iruka sensei was a cutie. All the girls thought she was kind of slutty. She couldn't help the fact that her mind jutsu left her hearing all kinds of things, and men thought about sex constantly, Ino really hadn't even been in a serious relationship, but when she told her Mom about all the kinky things in men's minds she just told her to remember that she just had to think of it as secret insider information on what men wanted when she got married, Well, she wasn't doing what Genma was thinking no matter how good looking he was, three women at once, puh-lease, he was dreaming!

Tenten looked around too, so many people in one room, Gai sensei was here along with most of her friends, at least the female ones. There were a few she really only knew by reputation Anko, Shizune and that snobby guy with the sun glasess, Ebisu, right? It was actually kind of nice to have a morning off, but she did have some weapons to clean this afternoon, she was on curved knives today and wanted to check each one for damage and clean them. Snobby pants probably had someone to do that for him, but she loved her weapons and no one was touching her babies but her.

Shizune did a head count, well everyone was here except the Toad Sage, was it her imagination or did it seem pretty even ratio of men and women, what did Tsunade have rolling around in that Sake drenched brain. Well whatever it was she could kindly leave her out of it there where too many pervs in one room for her taste and barring Jiraiya, Genma was king. She leaned over to whisper to Tsunade, _"__**Well all but your pervy sage are here now, do you want to start without him?" **_

Tsunade raised her arms and her voice to gain everyone's attention, _**"Well thank you for all coming on such short notice, I have an announcement to make and need you all to listen with interuption. The decree, that was excepted by the council this morning, is already documented so there is no need to feel like it's debatable, I don't want to hear your arguements, it's already a fact, I'm only informing you of."**_ the crowd all grew silent, this did not sound good. Tsunade continued, _**"Due to the loses of life we have had during the war, I have decided to arrange something that will insure our villiage it's future. Peace is once again ours but we all know peace is fragile and at best... temporary. So with that in mind the council and I have decided that arranged marriages with bonuses for children born to the couples were are only solution."**_ This gave her a crowd with mixed reactions the smarter ones were already looking like they'd been sentenced to hang, while the naive, were looking confused. _**"So I won't make this harder than neccessary, here are your future spouses and so as not to delay this I will be performing the appropriate paper work BEFORE you leave here, am I understood?" **_With this she glared at the horror stricken men, letting them know that other than death, there was NO way out. _**"Hatake Kakashi and Hyuga Hinata, Maito Gai and Haruno Sakura, Ebisu and Tenten, Shiranui Genma and Shizune, Umino Iruka and Yamanaka Ino, please come forward and join hands."**_ The couples in shock really slowly came forward to nervously look at the person he or she were going to have to spend their lives with, yes shocked was an understatement. Kakashi looked down at the petite young woman who slowly joined hands with him, she was pretty, but she was pretty young too. Gai tried to give his trademark smile to his intenteded but just got kinda shy when her small hand took hold of his, he had given up really on ever marrying and this was amazing, in a good way or bad he wasn't sure of yet. Ebisu was standing there with his mouth hanging open much like he had when Naruto had performed his Harem no jutsu years ago, Tenten walked over and used her thumbed to push his jaw back up, then took hold of his limp hand pulling him over toward the front. Genma didn't think anything could cause him to cry in public but seeing a very aggrivated Shizune coming toward him made him want to sit down and bawl. She grabbed his hand roughly and dragged him into position. Ino blushed as Iruka gently took her hand in both his hands to guide her up front as well, he felt confused but felt he definitely could have ended up in a much worse pairing than this. Tsunade looked at the couples and was about to start with the signing of documents, when a very drunk Jiriaya stumbled through the door looking wildly around shouting, _**"Ok you crazy woman I'm here, which one of these beauties is mine?" **_Everyone turned to look at who was left and they all couldn't help hear Anko when she looked at him and muttered loudly, _**"Well shit! Guess that would be me, huh?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer; Nope still don't own anything. **_

_**Chapter 3**__**Her Only Bad Habit Is Me**__ (Kakashi & Hinata)_

Kakashi still couldn't believe he was a married man, Hinata blushed each time she looked at him and he couldn't help thinking she was too innocent for him. They were heading to the Hyuga Compound, Tsunade told them she had already informed the clan leader of the marriage, and that though not thrilled with the match, he believed Kakashi would make his daughter a worthy husband, but that this situation left him with no choice but to name Hanabi heir as Hinata was no longer a Hyuga. Kakashi was fine with this but he worried that his 'wife' might feel rejected. _**"Hinata-chan, are you sure you're alright?"**_ Hinata stopped walking and looked at the tall jonin, she blushed slightly but took a deep breath and said, _**"You know even Anko atleast knows what her husband looks like, but I don't Kakashi-san." **_This surprised the copy-nin, she was worried about how he looked it wasn't the fact they were married or she had lost her position at all. 

He felt slightly akward and he pulled her over into the trees near the road, he looked down at her and whispered, _**"I'm sorry, I can't change what happened this morning but I can do something about this."**_ Raising his hand up he first lifted the forehead protector from over his Sharingan, then he slowly lowered the mask from his face pulling it down to his kneck. _**"Oh Kakashi, you're so handsome, why do you cover your face?"**_ Hinata couldn't help reaching up to place her palm against his cheek, and then in a bold move she raised up on tiptoe to place an innocent kiss on his full lips. _**"You know maybe it's good you wear the mask, otherwise I would have to fight your fangirls just to have dinner with you."**_ Kakashi didn't know what he had done, but Kami had been watching over him, he took her chin in his palm using his thumb to slightly pull on it and said, _**"No sweetheart, like this."**_ And with that he proceeded to lick her bottom lip before kissing her and exploring her warm mouth with his tongue. Breaking slowly away he pulled up his mask and said, _**"Let's go get this over with, I'm ready to take you home!" **_Hinata raised her hand to cover her mouth and giggled, _**"Hai, husband, Let's go." **_

The meeting with the Hyuga clan wasn't completely smooth, the elders had wanted Hinata sealed, but Hiashi pointed out that they no longer had control of her and that was a decision for her husband to make, with that said the man looked at Kakashi trusting him to protect his wife. Kakashi stood up and looking down at the council, he took his wife's hand and said, _**"You may have an old Clan but you have alot to learn when it comes to protecting your family, you touch my wife and I will make you wish you were dead. Hiashi, you, Neji, and Hanabi are more than welcome to visit Hinata whenever you like, however we will not return here." **_And with that said a few members smiled as the two walked out of the room hand in hand to the complaints of other very opinionated council members who had wanted the sealing. And Kakashi and Hinata left to the sounds of Hiashi telling them that they were just going to have to except it, it was out of his hands. 

When the two arrived at Kakashi's apartment he watched her as she looked around the sparesly furnished rooms. The kitchen was open to the living area with a small table for two. The living area had a chair, large and plush, beside a small table and a futon style couch, both facing a television and small stereo. Bookshelves, lined either side of the tv and had several books that bagan with the words Icha Icha. Hinata looked over at him giggling and he just gave a small shrug and his eye krinkle with a smile. She slowly made her way over to a door that turned out to be a relatively large bathroom, complete with soaking tub. Kakashi quickly asked her, _**"Would you like a bath, I figured we could order take out tonight, or even go out if you want?" **_ Kakashi felt like and idiot, he had actually been quite the ladies man a few years ago but he never dated anyone as innocent as Hinata. She looked at him and with a deep sigh she replied, _**Kakashi, I have put off marriage for several years now, I would have had to marry a Hyuga, maybe even Neji." **_She smiled a little sadly at that and continued, _**"I never would have dreamed of marrying outside of the clan, but now you need to know, I may be a little shy, but I am not some little girl, I've probably read half of those books, and to be honest would love to enjoy trying some of the things I've read!"**_ With that said she ruined the effect by looking at him and blushing deeply. Kakashi just smiled, pulling down his mask, he lowered his face to whisper into her ear, _**"Yes ma'am take out it is."**_ right before he started to suck on her earlobe. He gently wrapped his arms around her and bent to pick her up bridal style, walking toward the one room she hadn't seen he added, _**"You haven't seen this room yet, I'm really hoping you like it."**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer; Still nothing**_

_**Chapter 4**__**Still Miss You Baby, But My Aim's Getting Better**_

Ebisu didn't know what to do he was married to some woman known by most as a 'Weapons Mistress' . That didn't sound very wifely to him. Glancing over toward her he was startled to notice that she too was checking him out, like he was some sort of mutant bug. _**"Well Miss..., what was your name again?" **_he asked feeling very badly for not knowing his own wife's name. Tenten sighed, Tsunade's drunken exploits had left her with 'this'. Did he even know how to get dirty? _**"My name is Tenten, and do you always act like you have a stick up your ass? Neji is more laid back then you." **_Ebisu, started to stutter and his mouth was opening and shutting like a fish thrown on shore. Tsunade looked over and slapping him on the back said, _**"I know I gave you one of the young sex pistols Ebisu, now go make babies...lots of beautiful little babies!" **_Tenten busted out laughing, grabbing his hand she led the man out of the Hokage's office before a major coronary, caused her to be the first widow, she had decided to atleast let Anko win that race.

As the kunoichi dragged the man down hall, and out into the sunshine, she was thinking of what was involved in this, she had a lot of weapons to move did he have good storage for her 'babies'. Ebisu's shock was wearing off, as he noticed the warm tingles going up his arm. she was dragging him away from the Hokage's office and where exactly were they going? Yanking back on her arm causing her to stop, he looked at the woman as she swung around to ask,_** "What are you doing? My house is the other way." **_Tenten sighed, well atleast he was talking, _**"And just where do you live, all that's up there is the monument and some hoity toity estates?"**_ Ebisu had to smile, he felt like for the first time this morning he had a slight upper hand, his thumb unconsciuosly rubbing circles on her hand. _**"Well, dear I do have a rather good view of the fourth Hokage from the breakfst balcony, and didn't you notice all the 'husbands' were chosen due to their breeding? I guess the women were chosen for their healthy dispositions, new blood and all, I would assume."**_ This last was muttered seeing her getting scarier surely she wasn't insulted, or then again there seemed to be no underastanding this kunoichi, she looked like she was about to skewer him. Tenten was trying not to kill him really she was, after all he could probably dodge well he knew over like a thousand jutsu right... with a growl, she replied, _**"And what exactly is wrong with my breeding?"**_ maybe she should work on her aim. Ebisu recognizing his mistake reached forward to use both of his hands to grasp hers, _**"Oh dear, I am sorry I meant no insult, to be honest I know nothing of you, breeding or otherwise, you are one of the few people in this villiage I really don't know much about, how about we go to my home and get better aquainted, it seems we will be together for a long time."**_ Tenten knew he was right, according to Tsunade they were going to have to get much closer then this, with a mental groan she tucked her hand into the crook of his arm. _**"Well 'husband' lead the way, if we don't spend time together we will never make, ...what was it... oh yes! Lots of beautiful babies." **_Somehow when this young woman smiled and looked up at him he actually thought, 'maybe this could work', atleast the baby making should be fun.

As he turned to go through a beautifully carved gate Ebisu looked back to see Tenten, she seemed dutifully impressed, he was glad something met with her approval it seemed he fell a great deal short. Tenten looked around thinking, 'Oh my if this is just the entry, this place is almost as big as Hinata's'. She spun around to see her husband watching her, this was so wierd. Just a few short hours, and now here's a man she was commited to ...for life. He did have some major potential, if she could just take that scarf and the sunglasses off she'd see what she had. Ebisu noticed how beautiful her eyes were, and atleast she kept her hair in an elegant style, he knew she couldn't leave it down in her work, how long was it anyway...hmmmm? Shaking himself from that thought he cleared his throat and asked, _**"Would you care to freshen up, I can show you to my, I mean I guess it is our room now, there is a powder room for you there, I never have used the lady's private bath, though I'm sure the maids keep it ready all the time."**_ Tenten listen to this with growing apprehension, 'our room', private bath, maids, 'what had the hokage been thinking, she wasn't a good match for this man they came from different planets'. Tenten started to nod her head negatively, she knew she had tears in her eyes, but this was just too much, it was wrong she was going to ruin his world, _**"there's been some mistake, she meant someone else, I can't live here, I, I ..."**_ with this she fell to her knees, rocking as she cried, and Ebisu, couldn't help himself, he kneeled down to wrap his arms around her pulling her into his lap, rubbing her back gently, he whispered, _**"I know this is hard, but I'm really not that bad,... I know you could do better, but I really will try to make you happy."**__ He knew he shouldn't be feeling this way, but the soft curves and sweet smell of her were already having an effect on him, here was the one woman he had atleast thought wouldn't reject him, and she was quickly making a sodden mess of his vest with her tears._ Letting her softly cry until she could gain control of herself he just rocked her massaging her back. He put his chin on the top of her head and enjoyed her warm body, snuggled up to his, she was just hiccuping now, and her cheek was nuzzling his chest.

Ebisu picked her up and carried her up stairs to the master suite, he nudged the door open to enter a spacious bathroom with a shower and big soaking tub large enough for two. He set Tenten down, taking her cheeks in his hands he pressed a small kiss to her nose, _**"I'm sorry that your stuck with me, but we are already married, I'll let you take a bath and maybe it will look a little better, after you've had time to relax and think, you will feel better. It's alot, fast I know."**_ Standing up to leave he was surprised by the small hand that grabbed his. He looked at her as she started to put her own hands up to gently pull off his dark sunglasses, and then she even reached up to pull off his headwrap too. She ran her fingers through his soft black hair messing it up so that it fell around his slim cheeks. She peaked up at him through spiky wet lashes to say, _**"You know you really are kind of handsome, and much sweeter than I thought, but we really need to work on your kissing."**_ and with a small giggle she stood up on tip toe to run her tongue along the seam of his sculptured lips, this caused the normal starchy man to gasp and with that she leaned in to deepen the kiss to something that made him feel like he was catching fire. He grabbed her and pressed her into the wall his knee going between her thighs allowing himself the indulgence of feeling her every curve he let his hands go up into her hair taking the small ribbons which held it up, out. He spread kisses over her cheek to kiss one eye then the other only to roughly go back to her mouth. He untwirled her hair, and ran his finger through the long silk strands, leaning back he looked at her to whisper, _**"It's beautiful, so long, it will reach the small of your back won't it?" **_Tenten felt poleaxed, 'Wow' where had he been hiding this? She then noticed the question he had asked, and replied, _**"It actually goes past my butt."**_ He smiled at her, and asked, _** "So do you want that bath now, or would you rather go for a walk?" **_She thought for a moment, 'ok, this is actually not so bad, he's being sweet, and she decided, that if he ever got her mad, she might just have to miss with whatever she threw at him, of course it would have to be on purpose, because everyone knew, she didn't miss'.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer; Nata**_

_**Chapter 5**__** I'm not as good as I once was, but I'm as good once as I ever was**_

Tsunade sat in her office alone, all the couples had left Anko dragging a screaming Jiraiya out by the back of his long hair. 'Well', she thought, 'it's all a little to late to do the right thing now'. But had she really been wrong she hoped not she even felt a little lonely that she hadn't found someone for herself, but no one could ever fill her heart like Dan, she hoped these new couples found love, even though she had lost him she really wouldn't change it if it meant never knowing him. There was knock at the door and she raised her voice to tell them to enter. She was actually not surprised to see Hyuga Hiashi, enter. He bowed, before greeting her politely. Tsunade waved him over and just said, _**"Come on Hiashi, I've known you for forever take a load off and tell me what I've done wrong."**_ She patted the couch as she leaned up to pour him a sake too. _**"On the contrare', I'm actually here to thank you, I've heard the names that were involved in today's proceedings and I'm very satisfied that if my daughter had to be involved, Hatake was a good choice ,he will appreciate her gentle nature and her healing won't be looked down upon by someone who's life has depended on a well trained jonin, who can also be a medical nin. And with him she will be able to be the loving matriach she was really born to be." **_Tsunade gave a snort and replied, _**"Watch out Hiashi, your heart is showing, you know the jury is still out on whether you have one. Maybe I should place a bet, or would this be considered insider knowledge. And you even complimented me, you're getting soft old man."**_ With a smirk, Hiashi tossed back his drink and looked at her, _**"Should you really be calling Me old? **_he snorted. With that Tsunade, leaned back laughing hard. _**"Awww I went and messed with you, and now you're getting all snarly."**_ Hiashi answered that with that trademark, _**"Hn"**_ as he held out his empty glass. Tsunade wiping tears from the corner of her eyes, leaned forward to give him a refill. _**"So are you here for anything else or you just here to let me play with your hair."**_ At this Hiashi looked at her and grinned, _**"You wish!"**_

Meanwhile across town at the Toad sage's home, Jiraiya, felt like he had lost the woman lottery, he was married, legally tied to Anko, she could kill him in his sleep, hell who was he kidding, she could do it while he was awake too. Anko was sitting across from him refilling his tea cup every so often, she leaned forward to rest her chin on her fist. 'Well I guess it could be worse, how I don't know but it could'. Anko stood up and with a sigh, she looked over at her husband, and as she started peeling off the layers of clothes she had on walking toward his bedroom, she watched his reaction before saying, _**"You're gonna have to be sober to get me pregnant, and don't forget to take a shower and brush your teeth." **_ Jiraiya had lost most of his higher thought process when he started seeing all that skin, but when he heard what she'd said, his nose started to drip and he set down the cup to start drinking straight out of the pot, had to get sober ...Now!

Anko woke up and she was still in bed alone, slipping out from under the covers, she slipped a big blue robe on that Jiraiya had left hanging on the foot board of the bed. Where was he, was she really so bad that he had run off. Again. She listened carefully to see if he was anywhere in the house, there was a splashing coming from the second door to the left, slowly creeping down the hall unsure of what she was going to find. The door wasn't closed all the way, so she leaned in to peek throught the crack, there he was washing all that white hair, he was mumbling something so she switched to place her ear against the crack so she could hear him. Jiraiya could feel her chakra, but he assumed she had just turned over in bed. His hair was clean and clear, he was sober but it had taken a while, when he heard her gently snoring he felt relieved knowing she wasn't mad at the time it was taking, he had brushed his teeth twice proud of the fact that they were all his and still looked pretty good, he knew she'd gotten the old dog in the group. It was more that reason, then any real fear of marriage. Sure he got lucky every once in a while, and he loved to look at women they were like flowers - different blooms all of them each one had their own beauty, but it sure would be nice to have his own bloom to keep at home. _**"Damn I hope she doesn't wake up before I'm done, don't want her thinking the old man is slow. Well up and at 'em, let's see if I can show her this old dog has a few tricks." **_Anko's eyes got wide as he stood up to grab the towel off the nearby rack, Jiraiya was a big man tall, and broad in the shoulders and chest but he had a slim waist and his hips were narrow considering, he had powerful thighs, and a very nice ass, one of those with the little dents in the sides, and firm. 'Shit' thought Anko, 'I hit the jackpot and didn't know', Jiraiya may be in his late fifties, but he sure didn't look it. He started to turn to get out of the tub still drying the end of his long hair. She knew she needed to go back to the bedroom before he caught her up, but she just couldn't take her eyes off him... he was turning around. Anko crossed her legs, her hand went to her chest, she bit her lip, 'Dear Kami...'. His chest muscles were heavy tapering to, a little soft but still toned, set of abs and let's just say she thought he could definitely keep her smiling. As he stepped out of the tub, she took off back to the bed room, the heat pooling in her belly in anticipation. 

Jiraiya smiled, well it was nice to know she liked what she saw, but they may need to work on her hiding her chakra flares when she gets aroused. He had to hide his surprise, when he turned around only to feel her spike seconds later, he didn't know the little minx was watching, maybe he needed to work on being a little more on guard, but he figured it was probably just as well he might have screwed up and said something, and he really enjoyed her positive reaction, even he needed an ego boost, and the fact that this one came from his new wife was really nice. Jiraiya went about the chore of straightening the bathroom and then decided he would head to the bedroom in the towel, no point in putting his dirty clothes back on just to take them off. He couldn't help the grin that seemed plastered to his face, sure he knew he and Anko were going to butt heads all the time, but it wouldn't be boring!

As he headed down the hall, she was witing in bed debating whether to pretend to still be asleep or just be raring to go when he opened the door, she decided on raring to go, hell she couldn't pull off bashful and innocent if she tried, so he might as well get over it now. Jiraiya opened the door to hear, _**"We don't need the damn towel drop it and come here."**_ Jiraiya, walked in threw the towel over the hook on the back of the door and replied, _**Whatever you say, dear."**_ Anko who was taking in the steadily growing erection bouncing as he walked, smiled and said, _**"Keep up that attitude and we'll get along just fine, **__Sweety__**," **_Jiraiya reached the bed where she laid on her side, still naked and frankly in his opinion looking delicious, he reached over and gave her a light swat on her firm muscular ass, _**"Move over Darlin' here comes Daddy." **_Anko gave a snort, said, _**"I ain't calling you Daddy, you perv, now shut up and kiss me." **_She slid over slightly laying back and allowing her legs to part a little. Jiraiya decided being obediant was a good thing, he eased down to lay across her one hand in her hair and the other on her thigh, pulling her into a deep kiss, he decided she tasted much better then the sake he tried to use to hide from the situation. Anko, never a shy girl, reached to wrap her hand around his erection gently squeezing as she stroked it and laying down flat she reached to get a full hand of his thick hair, pulling him on top of her. He gave a rough laugh into her mouth and let his hand ride uo to sink two fingers into her wet sheath, using his thumb to tease her center bundle of nerves. When her hips bucked he groaned and whispered, _**"I'm gonna have to play with the rest of you later, Daddy's hungry."**_ He rolled over to get between her spread thighs and adjust for a second he sunk deep into her bottoming out. Anko who moaned deeply with his thrust reached to claw at his shoulder before thrusting in tandem to the rythm he was setting. _**"MMmmmm so good, but I'm still not calling you Daddy." **_Jiraiya leaned down and changed the rythm, shifting his hips to hit her sensitive spots while stroking her too with his fingers. He kissed her kneck and then bit her before giving the bite a soft lick. Anko felt like she was on fire, he kept changing things keeping her body on high alert, sensitive to his every move. She started licking and kissing his kneck and shoulder, in between growled moans for more. Jiraiya could feel the little tremors building and sped up his pace to match her hips bucking wildly when she screamed, _**O.k...ok Daddy please..." **_He laughed but wisely didn't reply to her as she crashed over the edge her muscles spazzing in orgasm. He continued thrusting into her as her muscles squeezed him so pleasurably, only to whisper, _**"Oh Baby, Daddy's going take care of you right." **_And with that Anko just moaned, _**Pleeeeease." **_Jiraiya who was older yeah also knew he had the experience to take care of her just kissed her deeply and kept on going. 

Tsunade was just telling Hiashi goodbye and thinking of the couples, night was falling would there be love in the air, or bloodshed on the ground. Well if an emergency arose she'd be notified, until then she was going to enjoy the sunset, then take a long bath, and go to bed early. She jumped up to the roof and glanced around, she saw a delivery guy, knocking on Kakashi's door, and it was answered by a very happy Kakashi dressed only in a pair of pants. Well that one seemed to work out, she thought with a small smile. This of course led her to look toward Jiraiya's house, well the lights were off in all of his windows except the one for his bedroom. Hopefully that was a good thing. Not being able to see anything else, she turned toward Ebisu's estate, 'well what do you know she was atleast two for two'. The two were walking toward town hand in hand, Tenten with her hair down for a change, and Ebisu without his headwrap. She considered that a success. Tenten looked up to see her, and waved with a smile, she leaned in to lay her head on her husband's shoulder telling him something, and he looked up to wave with a very uncharacteristic smile on his own face. Before Tsunade could pat herself on the back she heard a voice screaching loudly, _**"Genma!...get your scrawny ass back here, you are not going barhopping on my wedding night!" **_Genma who turned around yelled back, _**"And why the hell not at least if I do the chances of getting lucky tonight are better than they look at home."**_ 'Awww crap!' Those two had best be getting along better than this by next week when they were suppose to be back to work, or Shizune was going to make her life a living hell. She had to do something fast. _**"Genma, Shizune, my office, NOW!"**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Discalimer; Zilch**_

_**Chapter 6**__**She got the Ring and I got the Finger**_

She jumped quickly to pull out the rice wine, Shizune preferred, and spilled some white powder in, stirring it before placing it innocently on the table near her sake. She poured the last of the sake into her cup so that Genma would have to choose the wine too. She heard them arguing as they came down the hall, 'man I hope this works'. Pasting a smile on her face she sat down and waited for the knock. Shizune caught up with her new husband, grabbing his arm she hissed, _**"You had better stop acting like a child, Tsunade is my boss, no matter how much I wish I'd killed her earlier in the week, I still respect her." **_Genma looked at the bright gleam in her eyes, if only she was this passionate about him, they wouldn't have a problem. _**"Don't treat me like a child I do know how to act in public,... will you quit acting like a shrew?" **_Shizune glared at him as she knocked on the door. Tsunade called out for them to come in, The two were competing to see who could get in the door first. 'Kami, she sure did hope this was going to work'. **"Alright you two, please, can't we sit down and discuss this, have a drink, relax."** She quickly poured them each a small glass of wine, and handing them each one she stood and said, _**"Come one let's make a toast, to the villiage's prosperity and continuing good health." **_With this the two also got to their feet taking their glasses, they all held them up and drank, and then sat down. Shizune started licking her lips, and turned just a little to ask, _**"This is really good Tsunade may I have a refill?" **_Tsunade looked at the decanter and then said quickly, _**"Uh no, ...what I mean is it's not really good to have..." **_The Hokage's assistant jumped up, _**"I knew it, I knew it tasted strange, what did you just give us?" **_with that Genma looked at her, confusion written all over his face, _**"She gave you something? Are you ok?" **_Suddenly Tsunade wasn't facing just Shizune, but a very protective man who was getting angrier by the moment. _**"It's ok, I swear, I would never, never hurt Shizune, please, Shizune tell him, I don't want to have to hurt him." **_Shizune wrapped her arms around his waist, he may be a perv, but he's been her friend for years and she wasn't going to let him get hurt. _**"What did you give us? Just tell me, I know it's not toxic, but that leaves a lot of room for other things." **_Tsunade went over to her desk to get a little vial, she walked back to hand it to Genma. He held it up letting Shizune see the label, _**"What is this?" **_ Shizune was still just staring at the label her mind just not wanting to accept it. She looked up to finally say, _**"I can't believe you did this..." **_going around Genma to face him she put her hand on his chest and whispered, _**"she gave us a dose of aphrodisiacs. She gave us a freaking, mickie." **_

Genma's eyes got really big, and he looked back and forth between the women, 'weren't they friends, hell what did they do to their enemies, damn he'd never understand women'. _**"Shizune, please you know I did this in your best interest you can't keep fighting." **_Tsunade looked at her, eyes begging for her to understand. Shizune felt her stomach starting to tingle, 'I can't believe she did this'. _**"Come on Genma let's go I think your night just got better, you are getting lucky tonight."**_ She took his hand and turned around heading for the door, _**"Shizune...Shizune...please, don't be mad." **_Stopping for only a second, she turned, and hissed, _**"I am way past merely mad, ...come on Genma."**_ Genma was completely confused, buthe knew that now Shizune was his and he took care of what was his. Putting his arm around her they walked out heading in the direction of her apartment.

Shizune was leaning on Genma, she felt like she'd been stabbed by her best friend, down deep she knew Tsunade thought she was helping, but she had actually **drugged** her to make her do something she didn't want to do. She looked up at Genma, She knew this particular drug, there was a reason she didn't want Shizune having a second glass, it could really get dangerous, for someone if they took too much. She could already feel her skin getting more sensitive, they needed to get home.

Genma was getting antsy, he could feel Shizune pressing her breasts against him. He also didn't think she had noticed that she was rubbing his chest with her hand. He'd wanted some action, 'hell, what man didn't' but he didn't want it like this. He had thought married men had it made, a women waiting every night in their bed, but this was soooo not what he thought, if he pissed her off he was SOL, just him and his hand. He looked down at the head resting on his shoulder. He was getting very aroused, and figured it might be the drug but then again, the beautiful brunette rubbing against him did tend to have the same effect.

They got to the apartment and after getting through the door, Shizune turned to Genma and said, _**"I'll wait in the bedroom, I hope for your sake, you've been working on your stamina, this is going to be a long night."**_ Genma looked at her, and this was the same woman he had been fighting just two hours ago. She walked through the door and he sat at the table to take off his shoes, he hung his vest on the chair, and started to pull off his shirt, he got up and headed into the room throwing his shirt on her dresser, he turned and started to unbutton his pants. Shizune had her back to him she had started to let her kimono drop off her shoulders, he watched it slide down her arms baring a slim back tiny waist and the he watched it fall to the floor. 'Hello she didn't wear anything under that thing'. Genma ripped the pants down his legs stepping out of them he grabbed her to toss her on the bed. _**"Hell if I had known drugs were this good I would have done them years ago!" **_Shizune giggled, _**"Come here you jackass, quit joking and get your..." **_he interupted before she could finish,_** "Wait, wait I know this one...my scrawny ass over here! Ding Ding I win!**_ She grinned and flipped him off, and he yelled, _**"Give me my prize!"**_ as he jumped onto the bed, and grabbed her around the waist to bury his mouth in her kneck, licking her once before sucking his way down to her collar bone. 

Shizune couldn't help but giggling more it tickled, that was until he got to her nipple. She moaned and grabbed a handfull of hair as she arched up into him. Genma let his hands slowly trail down to grab the full hips, he rolled her down a little, so he could grind his hips into hers, she growled and reached down to grab his butt pulling him closer. Genma came up for air, to taunt her. _**"Who wants my ass now?"**_ Shizune smiled a toothy grin before she whispered huskily, _**"It is nice Genma but your ass is not what I really want right now!" **_He tipped his head back with a throaty laugh, and reached down his fingers to sweep them through her curls. He wasn't disappointed, she was dripping wet and ready for him, _**"Your wish is my command, wife."**_ Shizune had to gasp as he entered her in one strong thrust, he started a fast rythm and right before she lost the ability to think clearly she said, _**"Let's see if you still say that in a couple of days, husband of mine." **_He captured her lips in their first kiss, and just savored the sweet sensations of her tight wet, channel squeezing him in just the right way. Shizune couldn't hold back the tiny mewling sounds as he hit every sensitive spot she had, she felt like she was going to explode, and with just two more strokes she did. Genma felt the tremors of her orgasm and let go to shout with his release as he emptied himself deep inside her. He dragged her with him as he rolled over so not to squish her, he drew in a deep breath as he tried to get his breathing under control. _**"So good, Baby, you were so good." **_panted out. Shizune rolled out of his arms and placing both hands on his chest, she swung her leg over his hips to sit on him, rolling her hips suggestively, she asked, _**"Were...Baby we're just getting started..."**_ She lowered her upper body pressing her breasts to his chest and kissed him passionately. 'Damn' thought Genma ' I think I'm in Love...'.

She grabbed his hand to suck on his finger, and he saw her's bare, he thought to himself yes he really needed to get her a ring, he didn't want to let any men think she was single.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer; Less then nothing**_

** bibou Japanese for beauty**

**shan Japanese for beautiful**

_**Chapter 7**__**Help Me Make It Through The Night**_

Iruka kept Ino's hand in his, he could feel her trembling, she was scared. He decided whether the villiage need babies or not he wasn't rushing her, she had a bigger adjustment than most, he'd been her teacher and now he was her husband. He felt this wasn't fair, but he could see why Tsuanade had done it, there were more girls in the advance rookies a few years after Ino, but for some reason there's had only had the four in hers. So many guys and just a hand full of girls their age, and so many of the jonin who had died were women, his generation had lost alot of their potential brides. Atleast the ones who went on the kunoichi path, and many civilian women didn't like their children becoming ninja, he understood the future problem better then most. And he knew with the Hokage taking these girls off the market it forced the young men to take a look at the girls younger then themselves, where they had a larger selection. He should feel lucky he had been included, looking down at Ino, he had to admit, he did feel lucky. As the ceremony and paperwork was finished up, he rubbed Ino's arm right above their connected hands, Ino looked up at him to see what he was thinking, he smiled and whispered in her ear, _**"How about we get out of here and go to Ichiraku and get some lunch, maybe talk a little."**_ Ino licked her dry lips, this morning had thrown her whole world into chaos, before she thought it through she replied, _**"Sorry Iruka-sensei, I have a shipment of flowers that need to be inventoried, they arrived fifteen minutes ago, and Dad will be mad if they start wilting, before they're counted."**_ The confused Iruka looked at his wife before it dawned on him she was slightly in shock. He let his other hand go up to her cheek, before he told her, _**"Ino...that's no problem, I'm off for the rest of the week, I'll help you and that will give us a chance to talk to your parents and maybe pack some of your things." **_Watching to see her reaction to this idea, he noticed her confused look and knew exactly when her mind grasped what he meant. _**"Oh sensei, I'm sorry, really I just need to talk to my Mother...soon, please."**_ His brow wrinkled with worry, Inoichi had come to him when Ino was his student, he worried that she was seeing all the things men, and women thought, including the sexual and sick things some people thought. Iruka, Inoichi and Ino's mother had decided to let the girl come to them unless she seemed to be having difficulties, Iruka only knew that she had indeed had to talk to her mother when she got near the chunin exams, but as to what was said or how well it went, he was in the dark. He hoped she wasn't this scared about the physical side of marriage. Yes, slow was the best way to go.

About ten minutes later they were walking through the door of the Yamanaka Floral Shop. Inoichi looked up from the carefully packed boxes of chilled blooms trying to untangle the stems without damaging the flowers. _**"Ah, Iruka, did you need something special, you sure are out early today, something happen at the school?"**_ Iruka was about to respond when the father noticed their joined hands and his daughter's melancholy expression. _**"Ino, are you alright, baby, no body got hurt did they?"**_ Inoichi knew she had a meeting with the Hokage but they had all assumed it was just a mission. Ino seemed to be lost and looked up at Iruka, _**"Go ahead and talk to your mother Ino, I'll talk to your dad."**_ his former student seemed to look very relieved as she half ran into the back in search of her Mother. _**"Inoichi, no one is hurt but I need to talk to you, it's serious, let me help you with the shipment, and I'll explain." **_

Ino ran through the door and seeing her Mom she rushed over and wrapped her arms around her waist, _**"Mom, I'm married, and I don't want him to think I'm a slut and I don't think I'm ready for this, he's being sooo sweet, and I just don't know..." **_ the confused woman just wrapped her arms around the shaking girl trying to make sense of what she'd heard, _**"Married...? But...how?"**_ She was stroking the long blonde hair out of Ino's face, and taking her cheeks in her hands she lifted her face, _**"Baby, slow down, just tell me what went on this morning, I take it it wasn't a mission." **_Ino drew in a shaky breath, and nodding she started at the beginning and told her mother everything, even how gentle Iruka was being, _**"And I'm scared if I do anything that I've seen he'll think I know about it because someone else showed me how, or I've done it before with some other guy..."**_ with this she let out a large sob and dropped her face into her mother's lap. Unbeknownst to her Iruka and her Dad had come in about half way through, Inoichi looked at his wife he felt like his blood line had been something great but now he saw the downside and how it was affected his baby. Iruka looked at Ino's Mom and she just kind of shrugged, she too didn't know what to do. Iruka went over and gently peeled her from her mother and hugged her to his chest, _**"Ino you don't have to worry about doing anything with me until you are completely ready, I've known for a long time about the problem you've had. And I will never think less of you for something you can't help. If you need to talk to me, your mom, or your dad, anytime, just tell me. O.K?" **_She looked up at him, here was one man she knew she could trust, only Asuma who had been killed and her Dad, had her trust like Iruka did, Shika and Choji were here team members and she trusted them with her life, but these men she could trust with her heart. She started nodding and hugged him. _**"And sweety could you do me a favor?"**_ Ino looked at him and sat up a little, _**"What Sensei?" **_He chuckled, and begged, _**"Please can you call me Iruka, I really don't want my wife to call me sensei?" **_With that they all started laughing and the sad atmoshere seemed to melt away.

After helping her parents with the shipment and packing a few of the things Ino considered necessary, they got ready to leave. Ino's parents watched as she left with her husband, missing their only child already, but they knew she was safe with Iruka and she could even continue working at the shop, which guaranteed they would see her on a regular basis. This helped them feel better, they also knew their grandchildren would be helping the villiage just by being born. As the young couple left Ino's mom kissed both of them on the cheek, which caused the handsome teacher to blush, he had a family again.

Ino set down the boxes she'd been carrying on a small table just inside the door of her new home. Iruka turned around to close the door after he put down his boxes on the floor near the couch. Ino looked at him, and he said, _**"I know you've visited before but why don't you look around, you'd probably like to see more then the living room and the bathroom, which I think you've seen before." **_Ino laughed nervously, _**"Yeah, thanks that would be nice." **_Iruka wanting her to feel at ease, smiled and replied, _**"Well be as nosey as you'd like this is your home too now, I'm going to check a few things and call Icharaku's to order us some dinner. Is pork ramen alright?" **_Ino smiled and answered _**"That sounds great,... Thanks Iruka-sen... I mean Iruka" **_She started to wander through the small house that was located near the school, Iruka had lived here when she was a student.

As she went down the hall she saw the bathroom door and passed it going to the one across the hall, she opened the door, it was a cute kitchen, small but not to little. The colors were a pretty light sage green on the walls, and had several ivory cabinets both above and below the smooth wooden counter top. Therewas afridge, a stove and a white enamel sink with a white enamel dish drainer all in one piece. Over near the window there was a small table and and two chairs. It was perfect, and she loved it. Knowing she had more to see, she went back out of the door and headed to the end of the hall, there were two more rooms so she chose the one on the left and opened the door. Looking around she knew this must be his office, papers were stacked neatly and he had shelves full of books, she read a few titles and thought it would be nice to read some later, Iruka had a big stuffed leather chair and a small table with a lamp in the corner. Ino pictured herself sitting here reading while Iruka graded papers, the mental picture was comforting and not frightening at all, she was so glad that if all this had to happen she had been paired with Iruka. Turning to leave it dawned on her that the last room had to be his bedroom, she took a deep breath and she went across to enter the bedroom, it was a medium size room, with a large dresser, a twin side bed and a small nightstand all in a rich old mahogany wood. She liked the curtains and bedspread, but the bed was too small for two people...tonight she would be sharing that tiny bed with Iruka, she swallowed, and closed her eyes.

She let her mind go, seeing herself laying on her side shoulders bare, her hair down, a dark arm wrapped around her waist his hand resting between her breasts, his body nestled up behind her. Ino shivered she could almost feel his erection pressed against her bottom, and his chest cradling her back, their legs intertwined. She let her head fall back and sank into the feelings flooding her mind, the soft grind of her own hips pushing back into him, his hand coming up to cup her breast, while his cheeks with morning stubble scratched her kneck as he pressed kisses to the spot right behind her ear where her hair has fallen back when she turned into his kisses. _**"Ino the food will be here in a moment..." **_Iruka said as he entered the room, She shot up and gasped loudly, Iruka dropping to his knees put his hands on her upper arms looking directly into her arms,_** "Ino...I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you..." **_Ino looked at him and nodding no managing to reply, _**"Oh Iruka it isn't you it's me..."**_ Iruka pulled her into his lap and rocked her like a child for a moment until she could turn to him and say, _**"Iruka it's me... my mind, I keep seeing, feeling things, I want you to know I have never been with a man, I've been kissed but I couldn't let it go any futher. My mind, I can see things that men want to do, and sometimes when they think of me I can feel it."**_ Iruka suddenly knew what had happened, he had thought of her in his room dreamed of finally waking up with a wife to hold and love, while he had been ordering their dinner and he had a feeling she'd seen it all. _**"No that's where your wrong! It's our fault, men, my fault, I'm sorry bibou. I was thinking of it being nice to wake up with a wife, it was my fault, because it was my dream you were seeing and for that I'm sorry." **_Ino laughed, 'ok, now I'm confused' thought Iruka, and she started really laughing and looked at him, _**"Oh Iruka, it's not the seeing it, I do that all the time, it's just I feel guilty because, you see, it is me, I **__**want**__** to feel it, do it and taste it...taste you...it's me, I am a mental slut, don't you see."**_ Iruka who turned them around and leaned back against the bed pulling her against his chest to talk in her ear. _**"Ino did you know in some countries men have there wives trained in how to please them from the time there old enough to have a menstral cycle, with their hands, lips, tongues, willing to let their husband do things to them whether they themselves enjoy it or not." **_He sighed and shifted slightly trying not to respond to the firm body sitting in his lap, and continued, _**"these girls, are forced to learn things by lessons, on eunichs, men who are unable to take their maidenheads, atleast physically, but mentally these girls have knowledge way beyond their years." **_he sighed,_** "Ino I know that you know things, and yet, no one but me will ever touch you, it could be a horrorable thing, or I could accept it as a gift, because, those men can think of you but I, ...I will be able to touch you, taste, you, watch you grow with my child under your heart. I, Ino, will get to love you, if you will let me." **_Before she could respond they heard a knock. Iruka stood up lifting her with him and laid her on his bed to go to the door.

Ino sat there thinking, they were his desires, and he thinks my wanting to do things is good, he is so understanding, and he wants to love me...'Kami I feel so blessed'. And as he returned Iruka saw her crying again but this time she was smiling. _**"Iruka could you please... please, kiss me?" **_Iruka smiled, walking over he lightly pressed his lips to hers, he felt her lick his bottom lip, and he deepened the kiss wrapping his arms, aound her and she put her arms around him but cupped his butt and pulled him against her to grind her hips into his. He moaned and let his hands wander up her waist to cup her breasts his thumbs making circular motions, Ino moaned and then bit his lip lightly and then quickly licked it and suck away the sharp pain. Iruka was getting painfully aroused, and moved his young blonde wife back until she was laying down she raised her hands into his hair pulling out the band that held it in place. As his hair fell around his face she pulled back and looked into his opening eyes, _**"Iruka..."**_ he was breathing hard and gasped, _**"Yes, shan..."**_ She smiled and pressing a kiss to his lips, replied _**"Let's eat I'm hungry."**_ He rolled over off of her to lay on the bed, she jumped up and ran into the kitchen. 'Man I hope she isn't feeling my thoughts right now' he thought. He stood up and groaned as he adjusted his erection, food was not what he wanted. With a grin he said, _**"This is going to be a long night" **_ Raising his head, he prayed to Kami for patience 'Just please, let me make it through the night - without jumping my wife's bones and hopefully she'll jump mine'. Laughing he headed to the kitchen to eat his dinner. 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer; Do we really need to keep doing this?**_

_**Chapter 8**__**Tonight I Want To Be Your Man**_

Sakura couldn't believe it after years of lusting after Sasuke, finally giving up on him she had experimented with men, dating Naruto, Lee, and even one date with Sai, the weirdo. She'd had sex once, but found it sadly lacking, nothing compared to what Kakashi's books promised. And now she was married to 'I will do 5,000 laps around the villiage' Gai. The 'green beast of Konoha' so now if he upset her was he going to promise to kiss her 100 times?' She looked at him standing nearby, atleast he had a nice body, all that exercise she guessed. 

Gai was scared, yep scared all the way down to his legwarmers. Sakura was a beautiful young flower in the prime of her youthfulness, he had had to admit recently that he was nearing thirty-five. He knew he was in his prime, but for how long, would she get tired of him? He had assumed he wasn't meant for marriage, women seem to be intimidated by him, and he tried to compliment them but Lee had better luck with the fairer sex then he did. Kurenai had tried to set him up with a civilian friend of hers, but she told him she just couldn't understand why he needed to train and exercise so much, didn't she know every time they went on a mission their lives could be at risk. And now here he was a married man, but could he keep her happy?

Gai cleared his throat and asked, _**"Well my Cherry blossom would you like to run laps with me or maybe train for a few hours?"**_ Sakura wilted a little inside and with her face in her hands, she groaned a little and looked up at his hopeful expression. _**"Oh Gai-chan, any, and I do mean any other time I'd say yes, but I have been up for about thirty six hours now, I'm so tired I can't be even sure this isn't all just a weird dream." **_Gai looked a little sad, and she felt like she'd just kicked a homeless puppy. Gai heard what she said, but what his mind locked onto was 'weird dream'. _**"Sakura-chan, are you unhappy with what our Hokage has done? Unhappy with being...stuck with ...ME? **_Even in her fatigue she heard the uncertainty and insecurity in his voice, two things she would have never believed possible coming from this man. _**"Gai if I weren't so tired, I would hit you. You are a very sexy man"**_ Gai thought he heard her mutter something about his leotard leaving nothing to the imagination, surely she couldn't dislike his green suit, it gave so much freedom and in battle never constricted his movement. 'Wait...she had said he was sexy!' _**"Ah Sakura, I will carry you to my home and you may sleep and regenerate your youthful body so that you may be ready to bare many young ninja for our villiage!" **_Sakura couldn't help it, blame it on sleep goofiness, whatever you want, but she patted his cheek and replied, _**"Whatever you want Gai, but sleep first, baby ninjas later, ok?"**_

His wife was wonderous, she wanted to have many babies and with him! He swung her into his arms and ran to the window leaping out to jump through the air from roof to roof until he reached his apartment. By this time between the warmth of his chest, his rythmatic heartbeat, and the safeness she felt with him, Sakura was asleep. Gai entering his bedroom knew she'd be more comfortable out of the clothes and shoes she was wearing, he laid her gently down, and started to undress her he had never noticed that she was so curvy, he slid her top off after carefully unzipping it and found her breasts were bound. She was sleeping so soundly, he carefully pulled her body into a sitting position, and unwrapped the bindings akwardly and as he laid her back her saw full breasts bared to him, with pale pink nipples which perked up in the cool room after being in contact with his warm chest. Gai, was enchanted, he lightly ran his fingers along the side of one breast, thinking of a little black haired baby suckling there. He felt a chill go down his spine through him and ending in his groin. 'No none of that, my little flower needs to be bathed and put to bed'. Bending down he went to work getting her shorts off. 

Gai went into the bathroom and adjusted the water temperature and waited for the tub to fill, he undressed himself and reentered the bedroom to pick up the exhausted pink haired kunoichi. As he climbed into the warm water and lowered Sakura down in between his legs he rested her back against his chest, she moaned as the warm water lapped at her chest and snuggled into his chest. Gai felt the wave of pleasure surge through his body, and knew even he wouldn't be able to stand too much of that and still allow her to sleep. He quickly soaped he legs and then looked at her chest groaned, and started to lather soap onto her full heavy breasts, and she moaned wiggling her hips and her eyes flickered, _**"Gai need to sleep..."**_ He stopped worried she was waking up completely. _**"I know Sakura, sleep then babies, I just want you comfortable."**_ Without any real consciousness she nodded and sleepily answered, _**"Nnnnoh kaaay, thaank yooouu."**_ She snuggled closer to him and her breathing deepened again, He started to lift her up and gingerly placed her across his thighs so that he could reach the parts of her body that had been under the water. Gai shook his head, he could do this, he wasn't a perv like his rival Kakashi, she was his wife and she needed him. Taking the sponge, his hand shook as he spread her legs to rub the sponge between them and soap the pink curls. Quickly he reached under her and washed her firm bottom and lower back and then let her sink into the water to rinse the soap off. He then stood up lifting her and stepped out of the large tub. He walked over to the bench he had for steam baths, and gently laid her down, then he took the towel from the warming rack to gently pat her skin dry, his own control was being tested to the edge. He lifted her damp pink tresses and rubbed them with the towel too. Finally feeling like he was about to lose what little bit of control he had, he decided to just slip her into his bed to catch up on her sleep. Gai looking at the beautiful woman sleeping in his bed and as he slipped over to the other side he laid down beside her on top of the covers to help with the temptation, gently pulling her head on his shoulder he placed a kiss on her head and cried with joy, before he too went to sleep.

Sakura snuggled up against the warm pillow it was so soft and firm, 'wonder where it came from' she wondered. She stretched her legs flexing them and rubbing them on the pillow, it was so nice but she really needed to shave her legs. Then the pillow moved. Sakura jumped up to look at the naked man laying on top of the covers beside her ...Gai! Sakura was shaking, she couldn't believe he actually took off her clothes while she was asleep, what else did he do while she slept. She was fixing to knock the tee total shit out of him, and he turned over on his back, murmuring in his sleep, _** "Sleep first little Sakura...then lots of babies". **_She stopped, now why did that sound so familiar. Turning to look over at the sleeping man again, he looked so innocent, and as she looked further down his body she had to catch herself from petting the 'pillow' again. And then she thought 'what is going on?'. She wracked her brain to remember what exactly happened before she went to sleep, she remembered the meeting and then the speech about the dropping numbers of qualified ninja's, and then Tsunade said something about... Practically jumping into a sitting position Sakura gasped loudly, _**"Damn we got married!" **_Gai murmured turning in his sleep to wrap his arms around her waist and Sakura 's eye got as big as saucers. She wiggled trying to slip out of the bed but the covers had fallen and Gai's arms tightened around bare skin, Sakura sucked in air forcibly. Gai starting to wake up leaned over and nuzzled her side his hair tickling her breast, and said, _**"Sakura, are you awake, can we eat before we start making babies?"**_

And then she lost it. Screaming at the still groggy man, _**"Gai, what in the hell is going on? You have ten seconds to explain!"**_ Gai sat up and looked over at the half bare woman and with a grin he answered, _**"Why Sakura my beautiful cherry blossom, we are resting so that you may regain your energy before we attempt to get pregnant with the first of our many babies."**_ Sakura looked at him as if he'd lost his mind, _**"Our MANY babies?"**_ With a smile and the thumbs up good guy pose, which she found highly erotic when done naked. He answered her, _**Of course, my sweet flower, we will have them one at a time, and we don't want your body to get to overtired, so we probably need to give you at least two years between children, one year to breastfeed and one year to get back in shape."**_ Sakura's mouth was doing a good impression of a dying fish and the distraction of Gai's body was making her mind mush, it took her a full minute to reply, _**"Say what?" **_Gai tipped his head and looked at her strangely, his hands slowly rubbing her back he asked, _**"Sakura, if you want we can wait to eat, your passion is spurring my own, we could start now on the first baby, and then eat...Sakura is that what you would like my gentle flower?" **_With this last bit his hand came around to cup her breast and gentle pinch a pink nipple, before he kissed her shoulder. Sakura who had never had the melting feeling this was causing with any guy she'd ever dated, turned into his touch, and with a tilt of her own head and a little grin she whispered, _**"Why not..." **_He maybe a little silly with all his youth talk but he sure was one big sexy package with a big heart and he was loyal and positive, always encouraging others and there couldn't be another man in the villiage who had his stamina... _**"You mean you really want to make babies with me now?"**_ Gai asked the beautiful young medical-nin 'could she really want him?'. Sakura reached forward to put her hand on the back of his kneck, pulling him forward she gave him a peck and whispered, _**"Let's try for only one at a time, alright Green Beast?"**_ Gai smiled and pulled her into his arms, enjoying the soft feeling of her body, he kissed her deeply and replied, _**"only one, yes Sakura, I will try"**_ before showing the young woman how limber he really was. It was a good thing they had both taken a long nap, Sakura learned just how wrong she'd been about making love, you just had to have the right man.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer; really do we?**_

_**Chapter 9**_ _**I Don't Want Your Body If Your Heart's Not In It **_

It had been one week since the meeting Tsunade had called which ended in six marriages to further the newborn population of up and coming ninjas. Tsunade knew the couples still had alot to learn about each other, but she thought they were all off to good starts, and yes she finally did get that pat on the back and it was from, of all people, Jiraiya.

The couples had all met at Icharaku's to let Tsunade see how things were going and also because she had asked Hinata privately to use her Byakagun to see if any little ones were on their way, she would have asked the women to let her examine them but stress can cause infertility and she didn't want them feeling pressured, Hinata was already expecting, and Hanabi had blurted that out at the dinner with Haishi and Kakashi yesterday when they all met to let the family visit, because Kakashi meant it when he said Hinata wasn't going back to the compound.

All the couples seemed to be content. Ino rarely left Iruka's side and the same thing could be said about Ebisu, who followed Tenten everywhere. Genma and Shizune had no problem being across the room from each other as they talked to friends but their eyes kept meeting the others to assure themselves they were alright, and Genma must have had quite a savings account because she was sporting a sizeable rock, with the little gold band on her finger. Anko had apparently worked magic because it seemed Jiraiya saw no other woman but her. And last but not least was Gai and Sakura who it seemed where rubbing off on one another, She actually had a red and white lycra outfit on with a little built in skirt, and his hair was noticebly messed up and were his eyebrows looking thinner? 

Tsunade snuck over to Hinata before speaking to them all, and with a smirk, Hinata juat said three words. _**"All of them"**_ Tsunade surely had misunderstood, _**"What, do you mean 'all of them'?"**_ Hinata had to blush, and nodding she replied,_** "Hai we're all pregnant, infact I'm pretty sure Sakura is having twins."**_ And with that the busty blonde had to grab the back of a chair as she started laughing so hard everyone was worried her boobs were going to fall right out of her top. Jiraiya yelled, _**"Ok crazy woman, what's got you so rattled?" **_She tried to drag in deep breaths as she couldn't seem to quit laughing, with a couple of snorts and some gasping she finally managed to blurt out, _**"Your all pregnant, I don't think we've had a mission this successful in years!" **_And after a stunned silence, they all started laughing and talking, Jiraiya grabbed Anko and spun her around before gently setting her down to kiss her soundly, Genma gently kissed Shizune as he laid a palm on her abdomen, Ebisu was being held up by Tenten and looked like he might faint as the 'Weapon's Mistress' fanned his face she smiled, Ino jumped into Iruka's arms with a squeel and kissed him passionately, and Sakura looked around to see Gai talking to Tsunade, he looked kind of pale and Sakura quickly walked over to ask what was wrong, Gai wrapping his arms around her, muttered, _**"Cherry blossom I'm glad you have two breasts..."**_ Sakura feeling slightly confused looked over at Tsunade who was walking toward Kakashi, _**"Somehow he did it Kakashi, he's one up on you." **_Looking back at her husband, Sakura was about to ask and Gai leaned down to kiss her soundly and say, _**"I really wasn't trying too..."**_ after he whispered something in her ear, Sakura screeched, _**"What do you mean I'm having Two!" **_Kakashi groaned and everyone else busted out laughing. Gai just shrugged trying to calm his pink haired flower who apparently was going to be in full bloom. 

Kurenai and little Asuma walked into the restaraunt with the little boy animately telling Yamato about his lessons, but seeing the laughing crowd, the little boy ran up saying, "_**Iruka-sensei" "Iruka-sensei" "guess what I learned?" **_As the boy told his teacher what the substitute, Rock Lee, had been teaching him Tsunade looked over at the couple ordering their food. 'Hey, it had been close to six years since Asuma had died', and Yamato seemed to have a good relationship with his young son. 'Hmmmmm' the wheels were turning. She walked over to the two and said, _**"Ah, Kurenai and Yamato could I please see you both in my office tomorrow, I just had a really successful mission that greatly benefitted the villiage, and I'd like to see if you could help me out with a little problem we're having."**_ The pair both assured her that they would do whatever it took to help the villiage, and hearing that Shizune whispered to her husband, _**"Should we warn them?"**_ Genma looked into her eyes, and answered her, _**"Nah, she's actually pretty good at this."**_ Giving him a peck on the cheek she smiled. _**"Woman that better not be all I get... Give me my prize!" **_She giggled and told him to wait until they got home.

Yamato looked at the woman across the table from him, was she still in love with Asuma, he knew she would always care for her first husband, but could she love someone else too. Lately she'd made a few comments that led him to think she might be interested in him physically, but did that mean her heart was ready, he looked over at the happy couples, and thought to himself, 'do I want her without her heart?'. Shaking his head he concentrated on what she was saying, 'no I'm to old to play games'. 


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer; Guess what I bought Naruto! Yeah right, sure, and I have a bridge for sell to, it's in Arizona. If you are interested in the bridge please call at 1-800-bull-poop, Thank you!**_

_**Chapter 10**_ _**I'm Havin' Daydreams About Night Things In The Middle Of The Afternoon**__**(Ten years later)**_

Well it had been ten years, and the mission Tsunade had started was a raging success, The group decided to try and meet bringing all the children, to this year's Anouncement of teams, so many of their kid's were going to be placed today they figured they would just make a day of it, and catch up.

Gai was helping a very pregnant Sakura to find a seat, the three children surrounding them were busy carrying things and 'helping Daddy' find Mommy a _good _seat, Sakura smiled at Gai and he looked at a little girl with black hair and green eyes, _**"Over here Dad, there's room for all of us and Mom can put her feet up." **_They made for quite a sight all dressed in spandex the full spectrum of the rainbow, except for Sakura, who told Gai 'no one wants to see a massively pregnant woman in spandex', he assured her he would as long as it was her. Six little girls, six of them, Sakura loved her daughters but was very happy in the knowledge that, Hinata, who had delivered all her girls, had assured her this one was a boy. Gai had finally gotten good at it, they all arrived one at a time after the first set of twins. Gai was being very careful since Tsutsuji was asleep in the carrier on his back, only her little head with tufts of pink showing. He had a full bouquet now and Sakura was happy that they didn't have to come up with another flower name. She did it to pick on him and he knew it but he loved all his little flowers. Eight more weeks and she should actually be able to show him how much she loved his youthfullness.

Hinata was coming over to spread out a blanket too the younger children were playing while she waited for Iruka to let school out, and the new team leaders were inside meeting to discuss something that rarely came up, related students, there were several this year. Normally brothers, sisters, even cousins were not allowed on the same team to prevent rilvalry that could undermine the team. This is why Neji and Hinata hadn't been on the same team. Tsunade had been righ,t for a two years there had only been enough students for one team, so they had actually put off teams for a couple of years, but this year thanks to the youngsters from the couples she had matched there were actually going to be five teams. Kakashi was the only original team sensei, this year Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke and Lee were going to be teaching teams of their own as well. Hinata had just this morning told her husband that they were expecting again, this would bring there brood up to four. He knew she was hoping for another girl, which made him nervous, Karasu was already too pretty and she was only three, he feared when she got older.

Ebisu watched through his dark glasses as his boys ran all over the place, he had never dreamed that his children would be so rowdy, but he enjoyed playing on the floor with them and watching as they learned to respect and enjoy the workings of the weapons their mother had named them for, he had almost lost Tenten on a mission and he promised to throw decorum to the wind that night as he prayed for her life, holding his small daughter, and now he was as rowdy as they were. And to think Katana and Kunai, her older brother were about to be put on teams, his chest swelled with pride. Tenten was panting she didn't have the stamina she used to, that injury that almost taken her life had changed it forever, now she stayed home to care for her children and occasionally taught weapons lessons for Iruka at the academy, but her life was full, the kids kept her busy during the day and Ebisu kept her busy at night, until the fell asleep in each others arms.

Genma came carrying a basket full off everything Shizune had decided they needed, Karen was busy chasing Yousha through the crowd to find their friends and Shizune was carrying, Sue, their little boy who had 'finally' made it, three daughters, Genma just couldn't believe it, after years of chasing other men's daughters his payback, was triplefold, and Kakashi and Gai never ceased to remind him, of course the two men had daughters of their own, to be honest the three men were terrified. Threats were already beginning to circulate when Amai, Genma's oldest girl and Taira and Ran, Gai's twins started school, Sakumo was given strict instructions to disuade any male interest in them with very thinly veiled threats. Of course Gai had a bigger problem not only did he have more daughter's, but the twin's both had crushes on Sakumo, he of course was thouroughly annoyed by them both, he liked Dango, not the dumplings.

Iruka was tired and really looking forward to the break when school let out, he wanted to sleep in late and hold his wife, just enjoying being together. The testing had been very interesting, Sokonashi had really stirred things up with a unique version of her father's sexy jutsu for the transformation part of the test, Iruka in a speedo, they had all passed with flying colors, but everything was held up by the choosing of teams, so many brothers, sisters and even two cousins were in this years group that the choosing was based more on separation than a matching of talents, and this was something they didn't like. Finally he saw them coming out, the naming would start soon.

Ino was just arriving when she saw Hinata, Shizune, Tsunade and even a very unsteady Sakura jumping up to run over to her. Ko-raru was holding on to her obi and she had Riku on her hip, though small for his age he was finally getting stronger, for the first eighteen months he had been really touch and go. Riku had been born two months early and he had a weakness in his lungs and eyesight due to it, but thanks to Tsunade he was healthy and pink cheeked in his tiny glasses. She had cried a lot when she feared she had lost their little boy, infact, she had been so worried every time he got worse she would lose weight, she herself had to be hospitalized twice. Yes they both were feeling much better, but Iruka told her no more children, he loved their four kids but he wasn't going to risk losing her. She could be happy with that, their babies were her world. She hoped Inokara liked her teammates they would have to be together a lot. Inokara and Shan got along very well but they couldn't be on the same team. Ran and Shan got along great except recently they'd started fighting over who Sakumo liked better. This led to many smiles and bouts of laughter between Ino and Sakura, who felt like history was repeating the whole 'Sasuke loves me' saga. Sakumo just ignored them and followed Dango around like a lovesick puppy. The women all crowded around to coo and kiss on little Riku. He really was just too sweet and he was very close to all the women since they worked at the hospital. He clapped his hands in delight of being the center of attention, when Ko-raru tugged on his mother's obi and with a shy voice he said, _**"Mommy look there's Daddy."**_ This of course caused all the women to rush to say goodbye and get back to their own families.

Anko was screaming again, she couldn't believe after all these years, her husband still made her late for everywhere they went the man was insatiable, course she wasn't complaining about that it's just he always made them late. Well maybe she shouldn't have asked him to wash her back this morning ...ok, it was her fault...she giggled, but damn, her back was clean, so was her front. Jiraiya was hitting seventy soon but when he looked at his wife he felt seventeen, she had filled out a little with the kids but he loved every curve. And the little one in his arms had been quite the surprise, both he and Anko had figured with his age they had been doing good when Gama arrived, his little boy, to pass on the family name, and blood line. But now he also had his little Yuusei, who had his mother's dominant streak, so they all enjoyed the quiet when he was asleep. He had his Daddy's white hair though, and now they were going to see what team Dango would be on, Anko had been really tickled when she found out he had named their daughter after her favorite food, it turned out he had asked her but she'd been so tired she had just asked for some dango, and of course, he had misunderstood. But they loved their little dumpling, even if she was starting to complain about her name now that she was in school. Anko mosied over to place a kiss on Jiraiya's cheek and whisper, "_**I love you, Daddy."**_ He gave a low snort, trying not to wake up the baby, and wrapped his free arm around her waist, _**"Yeah, Baby, you just wait and say that tonight." **_Anko laughed, anybody who thought he was old, just had another think coming. Seeing the team leaders and Iruka along with his students filing out they rushed to find a spot to sit down.

Tsunade wasn't feeling very good, she really had been shocked by her own discovery yesterday. Her stomach was upset and she felt dizzy, Hiashi looked at her and made a face as he noticed how weak she looked. She gave him an irritated look which told to back off and gave him a pretty good idea of where she was wishing him to stick himself as she walked up to the podium, _**"Everyone, may I please have your attention, ...Thank you, here is Iruka-sensei to name the teams for this years new genin." **_Iruka went up to the podium and began, _**"Hello everyone, students I will call out your name's and you will join your new instructors who are waiting over near the training grounds right there."**_ Iruka pointing to right beyond the sitting groups of families. _**"Kakashi-sensei's team will be Kunai, Taira, and Shan" "Next we have Naruto-sensei's team, Sokumo, Dango and Ran."**_ With this announcement Sokumo hissed, 'yes!', and Ran stuck her tongue out at Shan. _** "Kiba-sensei's team will be Sokonashi, Kyouto, and Fugaku." **_ _**"Lee-sensei's team will be Inokara, Shikashiai, and Choume" **_ Everyone knew that one was coming. _**"And Sasuke-sensei will have Kajou, Amai, and Katana" "Remember we want you to be diligent in your studies, and work together, your life will be in your teamates hands and your's will be in their's. Good Luck!"**_ As the kids made their way to their new teams and listen to whatever their new sensei's would want them to do, Tsunade once more stepped up to the podium, looking slightly pale she said, _**"Thank you Iruka-sensei, this concludes**_ _**our school year for the Academy, Thank ...You,... all."**_ And with that she grabbed her mouth and ran toward the school, an angry looking Haishi hot on her trail. _**"What was that all about?"**_ Kakashi asked Hinata. Hinata had her hand covering her own mouth to keep from giggling replied, _**"Kakashi did you know Tsunade's jutsu that keeps her young really tricks her body into believing it is in it's mid-twenties?"**_ Kakashi knew this had to be leading somewhere so he asked, _**"ok, but what does that have to do with this?"**_ Hinata got a twinkle in her eyes and answered, _**"Well don't tell anyone but Daddy and Tsunade got married last night, it seems our great leader hasn't been drinking her birth control tea."**_ With this Kakashi caught the attention of one and all outside that day as he howled in laughter screaming, _**"No shit?"**_ Hinata just smiled and said, _**"no, Daddy and I are both going to be new parents this coming spring." **_Kakashi, couldn't help it he fell into uncontollable laughter which made his mask fall off, then everyone started laughing. 

_**Guess she got to play with his hair afterall...LOL **_


End file.
